The Kindred and The Breed
by writeturnlove
Summary: BONKAI AU:Kai moves into the house across the street from Bonnie. She has heard about his troubled past, but that doesn't stop her from being curious about the handsome warlock.Drawn to one another by love and fate, Bonnie soon learns of their shared secret;a dangerous one which links their pasts and their futures. Their journey will either destroy their covens, or save them.
1. Chapter 1

**The Kindred and The Breed**

By V.C. Turner

She caught him staring at her more than once; especially when she left to go to nursing school in the mornings, and later when she came back home again. Every day, he always had some reason for being outside. He'd be washing his car, tinkering with something in the front steps, or running outside to get the mail. He always had a reason. He always gave her a sheepish smile. He always turned away quickly.

He never spoke. He communicated through smiles, smirks and winks. That was enough.

Bonnie's heart fluttered whenever she saw him. He was six feet of dark hair, chin stubble and basically sex on legs. The t-shirts he wore hugged him almost as tightly as she wanted to hug him. His jeans, well, his jeans just made her drool.

She tried, and failed, not to gawk at him. It was his fault, really. He had no business dressing like that in public. What did he expect?

Months had passed since she'd broken up with Jeremy. Sixteen months to be exact. Their romance faded along with their teenage years. He wanted to attend art school across the country. She wanted to become a nurse and save lives right here at home; a habit she'd done for free for so many years. They grew apart with no hate left behind, but Bonnie couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness when she saw his car crest over the hill as he headed for the airport.

Kai, on the other hand, was a fantasy. She wanted to approach him, but did didn't believe that bad boys were really her type.

Elena, sure.

Caroline, possibly.

Bonnie, not really. They were too much work and she already had enough on her plate.

Midterm exams were coming up soon. She'd done well all semester, but still felt insecure about what her professors might have up their sleeves.

Driven to succeed, Bonnie focused on getting through her exams so she could relax a little.

Tuesday mornings were a little less stressful than others, with only one class in the morning and one in the afternoon. She figured she'd treat herself to a Rueben Sandwich and some curly fries from Reed's Deli before heading back to campus.

The weather was beautiful but brisk as she walked out of Reed's with a full belly and a slightly empty wallet. She deserved to treat herself, which was why a fresh brownie was wrapped and nestled in her purse.

Bonnie glanced at her watch as she climbed into her father's old Mailbu. True: The damned thing was a clunker, but she refused to part with it because it still smelled like her dad, and somehow when she drove it, she didn't miss him as much.

She turned the key and prayed. Nothing. Damn. She turned it again and a small whine followed by a sputter answered her.

Crap, she thought. She had less than a half hour before her next class. The universe just didn't want her to have a Reuben and Curly fries after all.

Bonnie banged her hands against the steering wheel. She didn't want to use magic to start it, but she probably would have no choice in the matter. She was going to be late if she didn't.

As she clutched the wheel and opened her eyes, she noticed that Kai was standing in front of her.

He sauntered over, holding a cup of coffee in his right hand.

Without saying a word, Kai touched the hood of the car, and the engine roared to life.

Kai then walked around to the open driver's side window, taking the back of his free hand and gently stroking her face. He smiled, winked, bit his lip briefly, and walked away.

Bonnie's heart thundered in her chest; the memory of his touch still making her cheek tingle.

Kai should never have done it, but the urge to caress her golden brown skin overwhelmed him. The expectant look in her sparkling green eyes reeled him in so quickly that he didn't have a chance to come to his senses and resist temptation.

She called to him without saying a word. So he touched her.

He'd been told that it happened that way sometimes with Kindred Spirits, or "Kindreds," as they came to be called in Gemini folklore. He honestly didn't believe in such things until the back of his hand came into direct contact with that lovely cheek of hers.

Then it happened: his nerves ignited. Intense warmth filled his veins, intoxicating him like warm brandy on a cold Oregon night. It radiated from his fingertips to his head and down to his toes. He tried not to shake in her presence.

Instead, Kai quickly pulled his hand away and continued walking down the street before he was overcome by another urge he couldn't control.

He somehow managed to find his car and make it home without crashing into anything on the way.

He ran up the stairs to his apartment and slammed the door. _Damn it!_ He thought. He didn't have time for this.

 _Find the damned artifact and go home. It's that simple._ He thought.

His father, Joshua, warned that finding his Kindred would be distracting, yet fighting the connection could kill him.

Kai didn't plan on dying for a woman he'd just met.

He needed to focus but she haunted him.

He'd been dreaming about her for weeks before arriving in the nowhere Virginia town called Mystic Falls. She existed only as a fantasy until he pulled into the parking lot across the street and feasted his eyes on the beauty in an epic battle to restart her 1978 Chevy Malibu.

His heart stopped. His world ended. She couldn't be avoided, no matter how deadly loving her or avoiding her would be.

Kai couldn't bring her into his world. It was too dangerous. The Breed were too dangerous. They would kill her as soon as they knew she mattered to him.

That's why the finding the artifact meant more than satisfying his desires.

Still, the memory of her lingered on his skin. The cold shower he'd taken didn't help. The liquor he swilled didn't fade the sensation that touching her brought to mind. He imagined caressing every inch of her heavenly body. He thought of her bare breasts rubbing against his chest. Her lips parting so he could taste her mouth and swirl his tongue around hers.

Fuck it, he thought. He figured a drive would help ease the painful erection threatening to tear through the metal zipper of his jeans.

He stuffed his bare feet into his shoes, grabbed his keys and ripped open the front door.

His mouth immediately went dry.

Bonnie Bennett stood in his doorway holding a plate of cupcakes.

Apparently, temptation made deliveries and Kai Parker was a dead man after all.

Bonnie stood outside his door, shivering on his doorstep like a lost cat in need of some milk and a warm place to stay.

This was stupid, she thought. You don't give cupcakes to a man; even if he used magic to start your dying car.

Magic.

She'd finally discovered another witch in Mystic Falls. She believed the lot of them were run out of town or were slaughtered after the Salvatores staked their claim to Mystic Falls, bringing their enemies with them over the years.

But things died down in the past several months. Elena left for medical school at Johns Hopkins. Caroline was thriving with her small staffing company, Forbes Force. Stefan conned Damon into opening up an auto repair shop in town.

For her part, Bonnie was finishing up the clinical portion of her nursing program. She possessed the grades to go through medical school, but she wanted to spend more time with patients, so moving toward becoming a nurse practitioner made more sense.

Such a smart, powerful, complicated woman shouldn't be cowering on tattered "Welcome" mat after lightly tapping on a stranger's door, but she there was – waiting on Kai Parker to answer her tiny knock.

After baking a dozen cupcakes, then slathering on chocolate icing and sprinkles, she put on her "big girl panties" and marched across the street.

Acting on impulse, she threw on a dress that Caroline picked out for her and immediately regretted displaying the clingy cotton material on such a humid night.

But she had to see him. She had to know he was real.

What he'd done to her car was supernatural. What he did to her insides was a different story.

She needed to talk to him. Had he cast some spell, or was he just as affected as she was?

She didn't anticipate the door would fly open and he'd be standing there looking like a mad man.

His eyes were dark and wild; not at all like the dreamy orbs that met hers several hours before. She quickly looked him up and down, assessing whether she should speak or run.

His expression immediately changed. His features softened and a slight smile began to form on his luscious lips. God, she'd love to just kiss those….

"Hi," Bonnie managed to choke out, still staring at his mouth and forgetting the rest of the greeting she'd rehearsed less than 15 minutes before.

"Hello," he said back, his smile widening.

"I just wanted to introduce myself and say thank you for, well, starting my car," she said, her voice still shaking.

"Well, come on in," he said, stepping aside and motioning for her to enter, "I promise I won't bite … unless you're a cupcake that is."

Bonnie chuckled at his attempt a mixing humor and flirtation at the same time. She wasn't a bold woman, but she figured Caroline was probably right about the dress.

She looked around the sparse apartment. Just table with a medium sized flat screen, a sofa and a chair. Kai must have figured she was searching for a good place to sit her tray down, so he led her to his tiny kitchen and took the tray from her.

"Help yourself," she insisted, "They're homemade."

Kai reached down, grabbing a cupcake off of the tray and bringing the sweet treat to his mouth. He then paused, giving her a skeptical look.

"You wouldn't be trying to poison me would you? I mean, my parents told me not to take food from strangers – even if they are beautiful," he flirted, his lips hovering way too closely to the icing for her to think coherently.

She finally squeaked out an answer.

"No, I wouldn't poison you before our first date," she said impulsively. The words jumped out of her mouth without a filter. Damn, she thought. She actually said what she was thinking and he was going to freak out at any moment.

She blushed almost immediately when she saw his eyebrows shoot up in shock at her bold statement. Then the familiar, sexy smile returned.

He swallowed hard before responding.

"Well," he started, "I guess I better not piss you off when I take you out tonight, huh?"

A warm and fuzzy heat filled her belly when he said that. Flirting. Bonnie was flirting, and it actually seemed to be working. She didn't know whether to be pleased or terrified. Her insides were jumping up and down.

She watched as he leaned against the counter. He pulled the cupcake to his lips, biting into the soft pastry and looking at her with what could only be described as desire. He chewed slowly. He then took his tongue and licked a dime-sized amount of chocolate frosting off the top of his cupcake as he gazed at her.

Bonnie bit her lip and tried to ignore the fact that he was seducing her with her own damned cupcake.

She cleared her throat and tried to think of a worthwhile conversation to have with this man with a chiseled chin and piercing blue/gray eyes.

"I, um, I didn't realize there were other witches in town," she told him, trying to look away from him sucking the remnants of the cupcake off his fingers.

"I didn't realize this town was in such short supply," he said, grabbing a paper towel from the counter and wiping his hands. The Kai Cupcake show, unfortunately, was over.

"Well, most of us have been run off or are in hiding. The Salvatore vampires have a tendency to get witches killed in order to protect their own interests. Stefan isn't too bad, but Damon is a complete ass. They have managed to leave me alone though," Bonnie said.

Kai's look of concern for her wellbeing shocked her. He was still a stranger, yet he seemed genuinely worried about what she'd said regarding the danger the Salvatores would be to her.

"Let me know if they do bother you, okay?" Kai insisted.

Bonnie simply nodded her head, happy that he'd be so protective when all she'd given him was a platter of cupcakes and apparently a good view of her breasts.

"So where do you want to go tonight?" he asked, breaking her out of her trance.

"Um, uh, you were serious?" Bonnie smiled back at him.

"Yep, I'm taking you out tonight – that is, if you want me to," Kai said.

"I do," she answered, "I'm just – a little nervous."

Kai slowly reached out toward her, holding his palm upward for her to take it. Before she did, he held up a finger for her to wait.

"Since we are, well, what we are, you'll know whether or not you can trust me as soon as you touch me," he said, "I'm never going to hurt you Bonnie, I promise. You'll see why in a second."

Bonnie listened to his warning. She then took his hand.

Her eyes closed instinctively as wave after wave of images flooded her mind. They started out in a jumble, but soon became clearer. She saw his life flash before her. She saw his family, especially his parents and siblings. She saw him being taken away in handcuffs for a crime he didn't commit, but for which he took the blame to save someone he cared about. She saw him moving to Mystic Falls to search for something to protect his coven.

Then she saw herself. She saw the way he looked at her – as if he were seeing the sun for the first time. She felt their powers dancing with one another and giving her a peace she never thought she could feel in this town.

One word kept repeating in her mind. It started as a whisper and soon grew louder. She'd heard it before. He Grams had mumbled it from time to time, but she barely paid attention. She'd see references to it in her family grimoires, but it never clicked until now.

Their hands slowly parted and she stared up into his eyes.

She felt it.

So did he.

He gently grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. He looked down at her lips for permission, but didn't wait for a response.

Kai kissed her softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. He picked her up, and sat her down on the counter so she was almost eye level. After a few heavenly minutes, he reluctantly pulled his lips away and placed his forehead against hers.

"You saw it?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered, "All of it."

"You know what we are now," he said.

His statement sounded more like a question to her, so she answered.

"Yes. It's weird, but yes," Bonnie told him. She clasped his shirt as he clutched her waist.

"I need to hear you say it," Kai said.

"This can't be real," she said.

He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek before talking again.

"You have to say it, Bonnie," he whispered in her ear, "What are we?"

She breathed in with the word falling lightly from her lips.

"Kindred," she answered. She held onto him tightly.

"You know what that means don't you?"

She nodded her head.

"Yes," she said quietly, "It means they're coming for us."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Kindred and The Breed**

 ** _Cupcakes and Destiny_**

V. C. Turner

Bonnie tried to calm her nerves, but Kai continued to kiss her neck and trace circles on her thighs as she sat atop the counter considering their next move. The sudden realization that she faced danger again wasn't lost on her. She'd fought countless battles against powerful, immortal enemies. The Breed were different. She'd heard whispers about them from her grandmother and even from Abbie from time to time, but she didn't have much detail to go on. For that, she needed Kai.

"Kai," his name came out of her mouth in a breathy moan rather than a declaration for him to stop for a few minutes so she could concentrate.

 _Damn_ , she thought, _he's too good at this_. Her body responded to his touch as she arched into him, tunneling her fingers into his soft black hair and giving him greater access to her neck.

Kai grabbed her waist in response, pulling away from her neck for a moment. Before she could speak again, he gently stroked her left cheek, and possessively kissed her lips again.

Bonnie groaned. She reached beneath his shirt and touched his warm skin, running her fingers along his toned stomach and letting the hairs of his happy trail tickle her palms.

He finally released her lips long enough to speak her name.

"Bonnie," he whispered, nuzzling her cheek.

It gave her the break she needed.

"Kai," she managed to choke out, "We – um. We can't. I mean, I guess we can, but I just don't think we should. At least not yet. It's just God, I want to and I really shouldn't want to because we just met…"

Kai chuckled sweetly as she rambled. He nodded, held up his hands and stepped back.

"I know. I understand. You're right. You're right," he said.

He backed up until he was about six feet from her. He then stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Bonnie tried to ignore the fact that when he made this simple motion, it tightened the fabric around his crotch area. She could see just how affected he was by their impromptu make-out session.

Kai smirked as he noticed where her gaze was leading.

"Bad girl!" he said with a smile.

She noticed that he briefly glanced down at her chest, then back up at her eyes.

Her nipples stood at attention, pointing directly at Kai as if calling to him. He quickly looked down, and back up again. He started to take a step toward her when she held up her hand.

"Bad boy!" she chided.

He stopped his advance while looking her up and down and biting his lip.

"Well, I can be," he said with a wink that made her panties suddenly turn wet. Bonnie inadvertently licked her lips, which only served as an invitation to kiss her again.

He crossed the six foot space between them in less than a second, landing his lips on hers with expert precision. His talented hands found their way up her thighs and he hooked his fingers around the sides of her panties.

Bonnie told herself that she'd intended to scoot away from him so they could start talking again, but her slight hopping movement only allowed him to pull the fabric away from her aching core and drag them down her bare legs.

She shivered even though the cold counter had turned incredibly hot over the past several minutes.

Kai dragged a kitchen chair over to the counter, placing it on front of where Bonnie was sitting.

"Wha – What are you doing," she asked, turned on and a little exposed because of how high he had hiked her dress.

"I want another cupcake," he said, grabbing one from the tray next to her.

He took his right pointer finger and swirled a small dab of frosting on the tip before smearing it on Bonnie's lips.

She opened her mouth to taste it.

"Don't you dare lick that off," he said, pulling her close to him, "That's my job.

Kai slowly licked the icing off Bonnie's mouth. He licked her top lip, then sucked it into his mouth to savor the taste. He then did the same to the bottom lip, taking his time to remove all the sweetness there. He delved his tongue into her mouth, kissing her more deeply than before.

He set the cupcake down and used the back of his hands to brush against her hardened nipples. She moaned into his mouth. The sensation was overwhelming.

"Kai, we should stop," she told him. She didn't mean it but she felt obligated to say something since they were misbehaving.

"When?" he asked.

"Um….," she moaned again, "Maybe in five minutes, or so."

Kai smiled back at her.

"Oh Bonnie," he said, running his fingers up to her shoulders and slowly dragging the elastic fabric of her dress and bra down so her nipples were exposed, "Do you know how much cupcake I can eat in five minutes?"

She shuddered at his words. The little voice in her head that piped up whenever she was about to do something she'd regret fell silent.

"God, you are beautiful," he told her.

Kai placed one knee on chair in front of her. He took another cupcake and dabbed the top of it on each of Bonnie's erect nipples, leaving a heap of frosting on each. He leaned in and just before taking her right nipple into his mouth, he looked into her hooded eyes.

Kai dove into her with his mouth, gently taking the nipple between his teeth and flicking his tongue over the bud. He sucked and licked at the flesh until the frosting was gone. He then turned his attention to his second treat of Bonnie's eager flesh. He lapped at the bud until it too was free of frosting.

Bonnie cried out as Kai started kissing up her chest, to her neck and back to her lips again. She hands found their way to his shirt and she pulled it from him, barely breaking their kiss. She tossed it aside and continued to kiss him harder, trying not to dig too deeply into his bare back.

She'd never gone so far – she'd never done so much with one man so soon after meeting him. This was supposed to be "wrong" yet every fiber in her being continued to tell her right it was.

 _Fuck reason,_ she thought to herself.

Overcome with passion, she tilted her head back, allowing Kai better access to her.

Bonnie didn't realize how close she was to the top of the cabinet. She conked the top of her head into the cabinet door, a slight pain spreading across her noggin.

"Ouch – Damn it," she growled.

Kai pulled her toward him and examined where she'd bumped herself. He kissed the top of her head and laughed a little.

"I guess that's the universe telling us we should stop," she giggled.

"Or the universe is insisting we need to take this into the bedroom," he flirted.

The break in their passion gave Bonnie the clarity she needed to refocus on finding out what was going on. They were about to be hunted and she needed to understand their situation fully.

She sat up, pulling her dress back into position and sitting straight up. Kai was still standing between her legs, grumbling slightly about the fact that the fun was over.

"Come on, we need to talk," she said, as Kai leaned in placed his forehead against hers.

"Okay," he relented, still gently holding onto her waist.

Bonnie looked down at his hands.

"Can you help me down?" she asked, batting her eyes sweetly at him.

"For a kiss," he insisted.

"Chicken peck only," she added.

He nodded his head, then crossed his heart. Bonnie tried not to be distracted by the motion since he was still half naked. She could feel his warmth as well as his erection pressing against her.

She leaned in to peck him on the lips. To her surprise, he didn't push the issue. He just gave her a peck back as he picked her up and set her down on the floor.

Bonnie padded to the living room and Kai followed. She flopped on his sofa and Kai sat himself on the coffee table in front of her.

"Tell me everything," she said.

"Everything is a lot to take in. How about you just ask the questions and I'll answer them?" he added.

"Ok," she started, "Let's talk about The Breed."

Kai forced himself to sit on the cold coffee table hoping it would dampen his sexual need. It barely worked.

"The Breed are an ancient faction of witches that have lived for thousands of years," Kai began.

"How is that possible? Witches aren't immortal," Bonnie interrupted.

"Technically no, they're not. At least their bodies aren't immortal. Their spirits are. They can jump into another willing witch and take over them as well as combine their abilities with their host witch. They are powerful and deadly," Kai said.

"They view themselves as the supernatural judges in the witch world. They take their role seriously. They kill witches for breaking nature's laws, coven laws, 'whatever the hell they want laws' … You name it. They don't just punish for things like practicing black magic or killing another witch without cause. They hunt down those that pose a threat to their power. It's why they sometimes hunt Kindreds," he said.

"What's wrong with," Bonnie gulped before saying it, "True love?"

Kai smiled, but explained regardless of the unnerving warm and fuzzing feeling he was getting at hearing her utter those words.

"As cheesy as it sounds, - and according to my father - there is nothing more powerful than true love. Kindreds represent a force of nature that could potentially threaten the balance of power in the Witch World. Kindreds are rare, so they don't pose that much of a threat until…"

He stopped speaking for a moment, as Bonnie's eyes widened.

"Until what!" she asked. The suspense was apparently killing her.

"The Breed don't go after all Kindreds only special pairs. My – my parents, they are kindred spirits. Growing up, I thought it was weird how they couldn't seem to keep their hands off one another. They were always holding hands, cuddling on the couch, sneaking off and pawning us kids off on our grandparents so they could have alone time. God, even now, I don't know how they keep it up after more than 30 years," an unexpected feeling of pride swelled in him as he spoke.

He continued.

"When Kindreds have children who end up finding their own Kindred, well, generation builds on generation – they could grow to be unstoppable with their powers. The Breed considers that an abomination of nature. They feel it's their duty to break the line," Kai said.

"So we're destined to be in love and in danger for the rest of our lives?" Bonnie questioned.

"Sort of," he said, "When we get back to Portland with the rest of my coven, we can cloak ourselves."

"Portland? We have to leave?"  
"We can't make a stand here. I'm not strong enough to protect you, especially since we're not officially merged to one another yet."

Bonnie gulped at the word "merged."

"What does that mean?"

Kai blushed before explaining his not-so-accidental slip.

"Um, to complete the bond between Kindreds, we have to merge our souls, our minds, our magic and … our bodies," he said.

"And that entails…" she started to blush this time.

"In summary, a few candles, one spell, a little blood and a lot of sex," Kai said bluntly.

"I see," she said.

"When you're ready," he added.

Kai placed her small hand in his and caressed it.

She smiled up at him.

"This is so incredible. I feel like we've known each other long enough for this," she stroked his palm, "To feel like home."

"My dad told me about it, I just didn't believe him," he said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Your Kindred spirit has power over you. They can make you both strong and weak. Focused and distracted…self-controlled and – ahem, a little bit wild," Kai told her.

"I see. So how do we get a handle on it?" she asked, "Just so we're not ripping each other's clothes off in public."

They laughed in unison.

Kai bit his bottom lip.

"Well, if we ignore it and try to stay away from each other, it's only going to get worse. My father says Kindreds can actually get sick from fighting the pull toward each other. Ignoring it isn't going to be possible," he told her.

"I see. So the alternative is – to give in," she asked.

"So to speak," he stated.

"I understand. I think I just need a little bit of time to wrap my brain around this. You can understand, can't you?" she looked up at him with the most soulfully innocent eyes he'd ever seen.

He wanted to dive into those pools of emerald green and stay there forever. She was ripping at his insides and she probably didn't even realize it. He was falling for her. HARD. He wanted to resent the sensation. He didn't want the universe to choose the love of his life, but the truth was, he could never have made a better decision on his own. She was perfect. Beautiful. Powerful. Strong. Smart. Driven. Sexy as hell.

There was no doubt about it: He belonged to Bonnie Bennett.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" he asked.

"Is that wise?" she responded.

"I don't know, but I don't want to let you out of my sight. I'll sleep on the couch if necessary," he added, hoping the gesture would make her feel comfortable.

Bonnie stood up, facing the small hallway that led to his bedroom. She nodded, and started to walk down the hallway, then stopped, turned around, and smiled at him.

"So, are you coming to bed or what?"

Kai leapt from the coffee table, nearly running to follow her to his room. He pulled back the covers for her. She scooted under the sheets and patted the mattress for him to lie down next to her.

"Just hold me, okay," she asked,

"As long as you want," he answered, stroking her cheek.

Bonnie grabbed his hand and wrapped it around her waist. The turned and he snuggled up to her in the spoon position.

Kai used magic to turn off the lights as he held her.

"Good night, Kai," she whispered.

"Good night, Bonnie," he whispered, kissing the back of her neck.

She giggled a little, but soon fell asleep in his arms.

 _Okay Universe_ , Kai thought, _I guess we both win._

"Dad, I found her," Kai said in a soft voice. Although he'd left the room, he still didn't want Bonnie to hear him speaking to his father. She was sleeping so soundly and he refused to disturb her.

He could hear his father stifle a knowing chuckle, then clear his throat and pretend to be serious.

"Found who, son?" Joshua said, barely restraining himself.

"Dad, you know damned well who," Kai said, knowing he'd never hear the end of it once he returned to Portland.

"Ahem, I see," Joshua added, then he called to his wife, "Hey, Maggie, you owe me 20 bucks."

Kai heard his mother laughing on the other end of the line. She mumbled something back that he couldn't hear, but he did understand the word "sweetheart," coming from her in the background. They were gushing. If he didn't find it so incredibly sweet, he'd almost be sickened by it.

"So what's her name, son?" Joshua asked.

"Bonnie Bennett," Kai said, waiting for his father to be shocked.

"Bennett… you mean The Bennetts," Joshua asked.

"Yeah, she is," Kai answered.

"You both need to find the artifact and get back here now!" Joshua's tone was serious and panicked, "I can't protect you kids from here –"

"I know. I know," insisted Kai, "I'm going back out to look for it tomorrow."

"You only have a couple of days. They'll be able to sense that the two of you are together now," Joshua told his son.

"I understand," Kai told his father. He didn't want the man to worry, but that was his nature.

"You know, you might be safer if the two of you, well, you know," Joshua's smile could almost be seen over the phone.

"Dad, she's not ready for that," Kai added, running his hands through his hair. He wanted to make love to Bonnie more than he needed his next breath, but he just didn't want to scare her off.

"She's a Bennett, so she's got to be beautiful, right?" Joshua said.

"Yes, dad. She's gorgeous. But she's a Bennett, so she's also fucking stubborn, but I think I'm probably going end up loving that about her," Kai reasoned.

"I am happy for you son. You have no idea how much. But, Kai, you have a day to merge with her, otherwise neither of you are going to be strong enough for what's coming," Joshua said.

"I understand," Kai added, knowing what his father meant.

"You remembered what I taught you, right?" Joshua asked.

"I remember it, dad," Kai said.

"Repeat it for your old man, okay."

Kai pulled the phone from his ear to look at his father's photo, the placed it back to his ear.

Family meant everything, and now so did Bonnie.

He refused to lose any of them because of The Breed.

Kai answered his father's request.

 _"Together as one,_

 _Conquered by none_

 _Yet, should the Kindred fall_

 _So perish us all."_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Kindred and The Breed**

 ** _Chapter Three_**

V. C. Turner

Bonnie knew she had class in less than an hour, but school had suddenly taken a backseat more pressing matters: "Pressing matters" being the handsome man snuggled behind her with his lips attached to the base of her neck and his arm pinning her to his queen-sized bed.

His light breathing on her skin made her hot everywhere. She quivered under his touch, and didn't want to leave the comfort of his arms. One minute, then another ten clicked by on his digital alarm clock. The glowing red numbers screamed at her from across the room, but she closed her eyes and ignored them.

Instead, she rolled over to face Kai.

Bonnie's heart stopped. Even asleep, he was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen in real life. His long dark eyelashes caressed the tops of his cheekbones. The hairs of his emerging chin stubble poked a little farther out of his chiseled jawline than they had the day before. His full lips taunted her, positioned in an irresistible pucker that begged to be kissed.

Without reservation, Bonnie pressed her mouth to his as her heart swelled in her chest. She didn't expect him to wake up and return the gesture, which is why she jerked slightly when she felt his hand slide up her spine and bury itself in her hair as he gently kissed her back.

A soft moan escaped his lips and she answered him with one of her own.

"Good morning, Bonnie," his deep voice said in a whisper that resonated enough to shake the mattress.

"Good morning, Kai" she answered, scooting closer to him and burying her nose in the crease of his neck. Her mouth watered at his intoxicating scent.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"Yes," she mumbled into his shoulder.

Kai started to kiss her slowly, beginning at her jawline and working his way to her left ear, where he flicked the lobe with his tongue to draw it into his mouth and nibble on it.

"Don't you have to go to class?" he whispered as he began running his hand up her right thigh.

"Uh, huh," she sighed.

"Well, you'd better get going, Ms. Bennett," he smirked, "I wouldn't want you to be late or anything."

Kai continued to kiss her neck as he slowly raised the fabric of her dress so that it rested above her undulating hips. He skimmed the thin material of her underwear, hooking a finger underneath the elastic and pulling them down.

Bonnie's lifted her hips so he could slide the panties down her quivering thighs and finally past her feet. He traced the dangerous path back up her legs, skimming her bare skin just above her overheated sex.

Helplessly caught in his sexual gravitational pull, she managed to force a few words from her mouth that she hoped would sound coherent.

"So you're reminding me of something I have to do while trying to seduce me," Bonnie said, her words escaping in a sensuous groan.

"Am I only trying? Oh, hell, I thought I was succeeding," he insisted, capturing her lips with his. He swirled his tongue around hers, exploring and enjoying the full access she was giving him.

She wanted more. He obliged.

Kai slid his hand up past her hip, grazing her stomach lightly, then gently caressing her right breast until she arched into him.

She groaned, whispering his name as he flicked his thumb over her erect areola.

"Bonnie, if you don't get out of this bed right now, I promise we won't get out of it for the rest of the day," Kai whispered into her neck.

Reason should have taken hold, but it didn't. The voice in her head that would have normally told her to stop turned suspiciously silent.

"What if I don't want to get out of this bed," she said, running her fingernails deep into his tresses.

She pulled him closer to her neck, enjoying the delicious sensation of his tongue dipping into the crevice between her collarbone and jaw.

"Bonnie," he panted between kisses, "Once we start, it's impossible to stop."

"Oh, well, I like a challenge," Bonnie told him, not believing the salacious words coming from her mouth.

He pulled away from her. She immediately missed him. His absence only lasted long enough for him to remove his t-shirt and slide down next to her again.

She ogled his bare chest. He was toned to perfection. She gawked at the happy trail of dark hair that drew her eyes to the top of his light gray sweatpants, which inched themselves lower each time he moved.

 _Thank you gravity_ , she said to herself as she ran her fingers over every millimeter of his skin.

Their magic mingled together and sent a tingle down her spine and into her superheated core. His manhood threatened to tear at the seams of his sweatpants, but he never rushed any of his movements. They were deliberate, but gentle and naturally skilled.

"Sit up for me," he requested in a husky voice.

Bonnie sat up as Kai slid behind her and leaned against the headboard. He then removed her dress, kissing her neck and shoulders as he pulled her backward into his arms.

She ran her hands along his thighs, tugging at the fabric covering them.

"Take these off for me," she whispered.

"Not this time, beautiful," he said as his breathing picked up, "I have another idea."

Kai nibbled her left earlobe, as he slid his hands down from her shoulders to caress her bare breasts. Her nipples hardened at the sensation of his gentle strokes and pinches.

Bonnie writhed beneath his touch. The ache he created between her thighs quickly became unbearable. Her moans filled the air with each kiss he planted on her neck and each stroke along her quivering flesh.

She needed release and was on the verge of begging him to give it to her.

"Kai."

In answer to her request, he slid his right hand down her stomach and brushed against her moist sex. His slipped one finger inside her folds and Bonnie let out a scream she was certain the neighbors heard.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he turned her face so he could kiss her while he kept teasing her swollen clit. He made slow circles around the nub, driving her so wild with need that she shook uncontrollably.

Kai hooked his legs around hers so she couldn't pull away from him long enough to allow herself a brief respite from the sensations he evoked in her.

He took his time pleasuring her, deepening their kiss while slipping a second finger inside her and flicking her left nipple with his other hand.

Bonnie gripped the sheets so hard she nearly shredded them with her fingernails. Each time she thought she'd fly apart from his ministrations, he changed his pace or technique, never allowing her to crest the hill she climbed toward ecstasy.

Kai then placed a long finger on each side of her clit, stroking up and down slowly but avoiding direct contact with it. She tried to grind against his hand to let herself mercifully fall over the edge, but he held her still, swallowing her moans with his mouth.

His hardness pressed against her backside, the friction stoking the flames of desire for both of them. His breathing became ragged as he pulled her closer so her warmth engulfed him.

Bonnie tore her mouth from his for a moment.

"Pleasseee!" she whimpered, looking into his blue-grey eyes.

Kai nodded, speeding up the pace of his hands while she ground against his crotch. After a few more minutes of unbearable sensations, Bonnie's body finally gave in to the immense pleasure.

Her orgasm nearly ripped her apart from the inside out as she shuddered relentlessly against him. He clenched her tighter when his own release hit him unexpectedly.

"Fuck," he choked out with a grunt.

Sweaty and gasping, Bonnie turned around and sunk into his embrace. Kai kissed the top of her head and stroked her arm as their mutual panting slowed.

"I think I'm going to enjoy merging," she whispered after a few moments, pressing her lips to his chest.

Kai scooped her up, lifting her so that her eyes met his. He touched his damp forehead to hers before he spoke.

"Bonnie, merged or not," he said as he wrapped the sheets around her, "You're already mine."

Caroline stood on Bonnie's front porch with her arms crossed and her four inch black heels tapping frantically on the wood beneath her feet. Her blonde hair was neatly styled away from her pretty face in a perfectly sculpted ponytail. The worried expression on her face didn't take away from her natural beauty.

She didn't want to think about why Bonnie had stopped responding to her texts late last night, but she couldn't help it. Bonnie might be in trouble. Even though the last text she received read "I'm fine, Care, don't worry" - that's exactly what she did.

After knocking three times, Caroline considered using the spare key Bonnie had given her in case of emergencies. This could be considered an emergency!

Sure, Caroline thought, Bonnie could take care of herself, but things had been normal for so long – too long. It stood to reason that sooner or later, something terrible would happen and Bonnie would be on the receiving end of it somehow.

She reached into her designer clutch purse when she heard a set of footsteps behind her. She smiled, but didn't want Bonnie to see the relief on her face just yet.

Her friend still had some explaining to do.

Caroline whipped around and watched Bonnie step lightly onto the porch. Her friend looked both innocent and guilty at the same time.

"Bonnie Sheila Bennett," Caroline started, scanning her friend up and down, noting that Bonnie was still wearing the sexy dress she'd picked out for her the night before.

"Good morning, Care," Bonnie answered back, taking her hand and brushing her messy hair behind her ears.

Caroline sniffed the air a moment, quirking her eyebrow at her best friend.

"Okay missy, why do you smell like chocolate frosting and cologne?" Caroline's expression immediately softened. A knowing grin spread across her face as she smiled at Bonnie's quickly reddening face.

"Care, I'm – well, see, I uh," Bonnie started nervously, "I sort of had a date last night."

Caroline desperately needed details.

"Spill!" she nearly shrieked as Bonnie let herself into the house.

Bonnie tossed her keys on the counter and sashayed into kitchen to grab a bottle of water.  
Caroline noticed that the rumpled dress revealed the lack of the panty line that had been there the night before.

"There really is nothing to tell," Bonnie lied, smirking as she took a swig of the cool liquid in an effort to stall the inquisition.

"So, nothing happened," Caroline joked, "Then I supposed you won't be needing to perform a locator spell to find your missing panties."

Bonnie burst into laughter, spewing the water she'd been drinking all over the kitchen floor.

Once her giggling had settled, Bonnie talked about her evening with Kai. Caroline knew some details were missing, but the juicy stuff remained: the possible love at first sight; the longing looks; the morning sexy time.

Her heart swelled with happiness for her Bonnie.

"I know, I shouldn't get so caught up with someone so fast, but I just can't seem to –" Bonnie started.

"Keep your hands off of him," Caroline finished.

"Pretty much," Bonnie responded.

Caroline checked her watch. She was obscenely late for work right, but owning the company did have its benefits.

"Look, I have to go, Bon, okay," Caroline said, "I'm really happy for you – just be careful. Alright?"

Bonnie nodded in agreement and they embraced before Caroline headed back outside.

Caroline felt a cold chill creep across her bones as she pulled open her car door. Her vampire senses were going wild for some reason. Danger lurked nearby, but she couldn't pinpoint the source. She scanned her surroundings with her eyes as well as her ears. Nothing.

Maybe she was just being paranoid.

Gideon Price watched the beautiful little witch cross the street and climb the front steps to briefly talk with the blonde vampire waiting for her. He knew from the smile on her face that the merging had begun. He would give them both a few more days to complete the ritual before he struck.

He ground his smoldering cigarette into the concrete and placed his hands behind his back. The black jeans, shirt, shoes and trench coat were a bit of an obvious reflection of his intentions, but it didn't matter. If someone called the police, they'd find no weapons on him…well, no conventional weapons anyway.

The waiting tore at him. He itched to kill, but there were other duties to perform of much greater importance.

While Gideon's duties no longer included reconnaissance on Kindreds, he wanted to follow this one for some reason. So much power stored itself in such a tiny body. His curiosity made him want to watch her tap into it, even though she was a threat to his kind.

He waited until her friend left before moving closer to the Bennett house. He ducked in the shadows cast by the mid-morning sun. He climbed the trellis that lined the back of her house and peered inside. He was a stalker, not a pervert. There was a difference; at least in his mind.

Closed curtains obscured Gideon's vision of the second floor bedroom, but he could hear her shower running. He could hear her small footsteps as they padded on the hardwood floor of the hallways.

He might regret killing her. She possessed unlimited potential, yet it needed to be done. This powerful pair of Kindreds endangered his future.

Death remained the only option.

Gideon leapt from the second level, landing silently on the wet grass in the backyard. He smiled as he looked up at her window, and then headed back to his temporary home at the local bed and breakfast.

He wanted to avoid distractions as his plan came into focus.

Parker would lead him to the artifact he needed to claim his birthright.

Bennett would provide him the magic required to ascend to the leadership of The Breed.

Killing one Kindred was usually enough, but both of them needed to die and they would: Right after the merge.


End file.
